educationfandomcom-20200222-history
LEIA
What is LEIA - Local Educators Involving Adults This is the home page for an emerging community of adult educators and other stakeholders in the process of Boosting Local Development by the Work of Adult Educators. We applied for a wikicity of our own but it seems we have to start here. So you will find the Label LEIA at the bottom of each page. This community was started at a meeting in Sintra/Portugal organized by the Portuguese National Socrates Agency. SOCRATES is a programme cluster of the European Comission to support educational projects of many kinds. One of the subclusters is explicitly devoted to adult education and informal education. This is the GRUNTVIG projects cluster, named after a Norwegian educator, and our projects are Grundtvig Learning partnerships. We want to involve all who care for local development and who know that it can only happen with a lot of effort and collaboration between various actors. Our motto is from Alberto Melo: "There are no undeveloped regions/territories - there are just regions/territories without a project". We want to share best practises of aduct educators being catalysts of involvement and agreement in local cooperation projects throughout Europe. Our Issues Local Development in Europe - Models and Policies ::Urban development ::Rural Development ::Remote areas Main Issues for Adult Educators Issues suggested by the Sintra Seminar ::Designing Adult Learning for Local Integrated Development ::Adult Learning and the Maintainance of Territorial Partnerships ::Adult Learning and Self-Employment - Local Entrepreneurship ::Adult Learning and Social Cohesion at the Territorial Level, including Migrants ::Basic Education and Key Skills - getting everyone involved ::Adult Learning and the Use of ICT in Local development Additional issues some of us find important ::Adult Learning and Sustainability,Landscape,Culture Members and Contributors of LEIA :: National SOCRATES Agency of Portugal ---- :: GIVE-Globally Integrated Village Environment :: ECOVAST - The European Council of Villages and Small towns :: CRAC.DC - Art and Culture Resource Centre for Communitary Development :: yourwebsitesURL Your organisations Name / then put double brackets around :: yourwebsitesURL Your organisations Name / as you can see below ------ Project Ideas emerging ::http://www.dorfwiki.org/wiki.cgi?MIR/public MIR Motivation - Involvement and Integration - Resources are important functions of adult education in local development and we will study good practises and interrelations of these factors. ::http://cotolode.mmz.nu COTOLODE Community Toolkit for Local Development - a must-have toolkit for every local developer. Based upon experience of the four-country partnership a toolkit of innovative techniques and engagement methods will be developed which development workers and learning providers can use in community settings to enable individuals or community groups to better engage with learning and become Active Citizens. ::BDD - Bridging the Digital Divide - The use of ICT is developing very fast. Therefore an increasing number is excluded, especially older people, economically disadvantaged people or people in rural areas with a weak underdeveloped technical infrastructure. The aim of the project is to undertake activities which supports the process to help to enable the above named target groups getting access to making use of e-services. Looking for Partners write here when you want to make your organisation visible for partner search ContributingEditors User:FranzN Category:Local educators involving adults